


Clarke the vampire slayer

by x_buffyxspike_x



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3962356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_buffyxspike_x/pseuds/x_buffyxspike_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 100 AU where Clarke is the Slayer and Bellamy is her Watcher. This prompt if from tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clarke the vampire slayer

A/N: I’m not exactly sure if this is what was wanted but I hope I did an ok job J I have a lot of trouble with staying in the same tense so I hope that’s ok. I actually had a lot of fun writing this so maybe this will turn into a verse.

A prompt from the tumblr blog bellarkeprompts  
___________________________________________________________________  
“Clarke, are you even listening?” Bellamy, her watcher asked as he raised his head up from yet another dusty old book.

“Huh? What?” Clarke asked. She really wasn’t listening to him at all. She was too busy obsessing over the fact that Finn is a vampire. I mean how could she miss something like that? She’s the slayer for crying out loud. Isn’t the slayer supposed to have this like spider man sense thing going on when there is a vampire in her presence?

“What does it take to keep your attention?” Bellamy slammed shut the book on the table and took his glasses off. He pinched the bridge of his nose and inhaled deeply.

“Maybe if you weren’t going on and on about boring stuff I would pay more attention.” Clarke replied, rather sassily. “Does the word shopping mean anything to you?”

“Umm Clarke, I think Bellamy is trying to prepare you for your big fight tonight.”

“Thanks captain obvious.” Clarke turned her attention to her best friend Octavia and rolled her eyes. “I know that but I already have a plan. I’m going to stake them and then go shopping. Want to come with?”

“Now is not the time for shopping Clarke.” Bellamy proclaimed. “You must be prepared for anything tonight. We don’t know how big this group of vampires is or who exactly they are.”

“They are vampires. Who else would they be?” Clarke once again rolled her eyes.

“I really don’t think you are seeing the bigger picture here. That ring has the sign of the brother hood. They are known for their unusual amount of strength and speed. These vampires are not your average vampires. If you had been listening to what I’ve been saying for the past thirty minutes you would know all of this.” Bellamy slid the big book he was reading previously over to Clarke. He slipped his glasses back on his face and moved over to Clarke’s side of the table. “Here.” He said as he flipped the book open and placed his finger on a picture of a vampire. “Is this one of the vampires you saw?”

Clarke nodded her head. “Yes, he is one of the vampires I saw. Is he like the leader or something because when I fought the two other vamps he stayed back and just watched while they died?”

“Yes.” Bellamy turned to the next page and pointed to two more mean looking vampires. “Mark and Timothy. They act as his second and third command. Well, acted I should say.”

“But what do they want?” Clarke looked up at Bellamy and watched as he pursed his lips and raised his brows.

“I’m not sure really. Perhaps they sense the energy the Hell mouth is producing and want in on the action. I do fear something larger is coming though.”

“The apocalypse? Again?” Octavia asked.

Bellamy nodded his head. “That is what I fear but I’m not exactly sure.” He turned his attention back towards Clarke. “Do you know where Finn is? We might need to call upon his expertise. He seems to know a lot about these underground things.”

Clarke dropped her eyes and started picking at her nails. Great. She was hoping he wouldn’t say that name any time soon. “Finn is a vampire.”

What!” Bellamy and Octavia shouted in unisons. “Are you sure?” Octavia asked

“I’m pretty sure. I saw his face.”

Bellamy cleared his throat. “Well umm…. Ok then. I guess we are going to have to fight this battle ourselves.”

“It’s not as if I haven’t fought vampires by myself before. I’m a big girl. I can handle it.”

“Clarke.” Bellamy placed a hand on her shoulder and Clarke shivered. “I’m just looking out for you. It’s my job to make sure you stay alive and prepare you for everything that comes your way. I’m sorry I didn’t know that Finn is a vampire but now I do and I’m going to make sure you stay safe.” Bellamy looked into Clarke’s eyes and smiled.

“I know.” Clarke whispered. She placed her hand on top of his, which was still on her shoulder.

“I think I’m going to go guys.” Octavia said quietly. “Not as if you guys would notice though with all the puppy dog stares and cute words. You two need to get a room or something. I’m so tired of all this mushy gushy stuff. I like it so much better when you guys had a slayer/watcher relationship and that’s it. What ever happened to the really old parent like watchers?” Octavia gathered her books in her hand and pushed her chair back underneath the table. “I’m going to my room. You guys have fun.”

Bellamy and Clarke ignored Octavia and continued staring at each other. Bellamy brushed his fingers down Clarke’s back and smiled when she shivered under his touch.

“Whatever did happen to all the watchers old enough to be my father?” Clarke whispered as she drew circles on the back of Bellamy’s hand. “I’ve always wondered that. My watcher in Los Angeles was really old.”

Bellamy shrugged his shoulders and smiled. “I guess I out won them with my big brain and amazing charms.”

Clarke giggled and stood up from her chair. She pushed herself up onto the tip of her toes and pushed back a piece of stray hair from Bellamy’s face. “I guess you did.”


End file.
